This invention relates to a hand truck, and in particular to a collapsible hand truck.
In general, currently available hand trucks are solid, somewhat heavy metal devices, which are relatively expensive to produce and difficult to manipulate. Examples of collapsible, more readily portable hand trucks or dollies are disclosed by Canadian Patents Nos. 921,065, which issued to Walter J. Curry on Feb. 13, 1973 and 1,163,286, which issued to Frank E. Taylor on Mar. 6, 1984, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,729,460, which issued to J. R. Forman on Jan. 3, 1956; 3,043,603, which issued to R. J. Major, Sr. on July 10, 1962; 4,448,434, which issued to M. B. Anderson on May 15, 1984 and 4,659,096, which issued to J. Leimgruber on Apr. 21, 1987. While some of the patented devices go a long way toward solving the problem of heavy, awkward and expensive hand trucks, some of the patented structures are somewhat complicated and consequently would be costly to produce and/or difficult to manipulate.
The object of the present invention is to provide an alternate solution to the problems outlined above by providing a relatively simple, collapsible hand truck, which is lightweight and easy to manipulate between the use and storage positions.